


Sneak

by omgitscharlie



Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sneaking Out, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Moroha gets caught sneaking out by one of her parents; which one does she hope it is?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991272
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorribleHowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleHowl/gifts).



> So, it’s @horriblehowl‘s birthday and legit this one-shot came into my head at the perfect time because now I can give this to her! Thank you for supporting this story and betaing for me all of the time! Happy birthday bb! 
> 
> I had a sudden mighty need to write something far in the future when Inuyasha and Kagome have had Moroha and she’s in her rebellious teen years. This was honestly so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy this little bit of pointless fluff between father and daughter.

“Fuckー“

The word left her like a hiss under bated breath as she tried to pull the window to her bedroom open for the second time. 

“Come  _ on! _ ” The whine held plenty of frustration as well as the realization of just what it could mean. Either she unknowingly slid the window closed hard enough to lock itself on her way out or (the more likely version) someone knew she snuck out and wanted to force her to come in through the front door. 

Silently dropping down onto a second-story landing, she crouched down and pressed herself against the wall. The sound of the television could be heard coming from a nearby room, telling her to avoid going that way as someone was either lightly asleep or fully awake. Turning her head to the side, she headed towards the back door, trying to be as silent as possible while grabbing her keys from her pocket. It was imperative that she was _ quiet as possible _ , or else she’d easily get caught. 

Sliding a key into the lock, she went to turn it and heard the familiar click of the lock coming undone. However, when she went to slowly push open the door, she found the hinged bar lock had been put in place, making it impossible to open the door the whole way.

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?!” She whined once again before pulling the door closed and locking it, as if she hadn’t tried to open it in the first place.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she realized it was time to just accept defeat, leaning against the wall and mentally preparing herself for the earful she’d be receiving upon her entrance. 

Pushing herself off the side of the house, she made her way to the front double doors to the rather sizable home that she resided in. Walking up the steps, she pulled out her keys and turned the deadbolt, only to find it was already unlocked. 

They’d been waiting for her to come home.

It meant at least one of them was awake and waiting, and she knew which one she  _ hoped  _ it was. 

Slowly opening the door, the three swift beeps of the security alarm system went off, telling anyone who was close enough to hear that someone had come inside. Quietly, she pushed the door closed behind her and locked it before peeling off her converse. Sock-covered feet were always much more silent. 

Creeping her way towards the stairs, she knew she needed to pass the way towards the kitchen and living room area. However, before she could even get there, she saw a light on in the office space nearby the foyer. Before she could even think about making a break for it, she heard a familiar voice come from that room.

“Moroha.”

Her name made her stop in her tracks, knowing from the voice that it was her dad who’d been the one to lock the window and wait up for her to get home. 

Moroha rathered him over her mom in circumstances like this; however, she could tell he was at least a little irritated - he almost  _ never  _ said her name.

“C’mere.”

It was no use in trying to pretend that she didn’t hear him, she was sure he could sense how she’d tensed up at the sound of her name. Curse having a hanyou for a dad who could smell, see or simply sense anything that was off. 

Inuyasha could hear a sigh of defeat come from the teenage girl just outside of his office, ear twitching at the sound of feet padding their way towards the door. With his elbow resting on his desk and his cheek resting in his palm, his attention fell to the doorway. 

“Hey dad!” Moroha chirped after poking her head into the doorway, flashing a wide, innocent smile, “What’re you doin’ up so late?”

“Cut the crap,” Inuyasha snapped, though more so holding boredom than any sort of aggression, “D’you know what time it is?”

Moroha shrunk slightly, both hands holding one side of the door frame as she remained simply poking her head around the side, “Uhー” she paused and pretended to ponder, as if she didn’t know exactly what time it was, “Eleven?”

“Twoー” Inuyasha’s amber gaze fell to the time in the bottom right-hand corner of his laptop before flitting back to his daughter, “thirteen in the morning,” Inuyasha corrected, tapping a finger against his mousepad out of impatience as a thick brow quirked upwards, “Where were you?”

“Out,” the word was long and drawn out, as if she were trying to make it more convincing but failing completely.

“Out with…?” Inuyasha trailed off, giving the same energy with his tone of voice, letting the words draw out as if to give her more time to think of an answer.

Moroha’s fingers gently tapped against the door frame as she slinked further behind it to Inuyasha could only see her eyes (that looked just like her mother’s) and nose, “With friends.”

There was no way she was about to throw her cousins under the bus, even though she was more than positive that Towa and Setsuna were just as caught as she was. Both her dad and uncle were nothing if not perceptive and it had only been a handful of times that Moroha had been able to sneak out and back in successfully. Even then, something told the young teen that her dad knew about those times, too. 

“Is mom awake?” Moroha suddenly asked, seeing her dad shake his head in response. That notion had her relaxing some, straightening when she saw Inuyasha gesture to take a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk. 

Walking into the office, she found a seat where he asked, though rather slinked down with her legs spread and her head half-way down the back of the chair. Arms folded across her chest as Inuyasha leaned forward on the desk and sniffed the air, “You were  _ smoking _ ?” He asked with a little more edge to his voice. 

Moroha shook her head casually, “No. But a lot of people around me were.”

“I meant  _ weed _ .”

“Ohー” Moroha straightened in her seat then, averting her gaze for the first time like a puppy who’d been caught chewing on a slipper, “A little.”

Being a shihanyou, it was difficult for anyone to really tell what would affect her and what wouldn’t. Weed did absolutely  _ nothing  _ to Inuyasha himself, but he knew his wife was  _ particularly  _ susceptible to its effects. Curiosity got the better of him, narrowing his gaze towards her, “Does it even  _ do  _ anythin’ for you?”

Though she held demon blood within her, it was difficult to really tell unless she opened her mouth or you got a good look at her nails. There were no discernable features (like Inuyasha’s ears and eyes) that would giveaway her lineage. In most aspects, she looked a lot like her mother, especially in colouring, but held a lot of Inuyasha’s overall features and attitude. 

Shrugging at his question was all Moroha could do, letting her gaze find his once again, “Not really, but everyone around me does it soー”

“You wanna fit in,” it wasn’t a question but a statement, basically finishing her thought before she could speak it. Again, all Moroha did was shrug, not wanting to tell him straight up that he was absolutely right, “And did you drink? I smell vodka.”

Nodding, Moroha absentmindedly began swiveling the chair side to side with the aim to soothe a sense of anxiousness building in her from her dad’s minor interrogation.

“Did you take it from the cupboard?”

Another nod.

“How much did you take?”

“I filled my water bottle and filled the vodka bottle with water,” the tone of her voice was low and monotone, showing guilt for going out without permission as well as getting caught smoking and drinking. 

Inuyasha had to say he was impressed, knowing Kagome had put a small line on the vodka bottle to make sure that Moroha didn’t sneak any. Vodka was Kagome’s drink of choice, though wasn’t chosen often when the option of wine was available. It meant that it would have been a long while before Kagome would catch on just how watered down the vodka would be. 

“Are you drunk?” Inuyasha asked, seeing Moroha shake her head in response. 

“I wanted to see if I could.”

Though she’d snuck out and disobeyed her parents, she was anything but a liar when it came to her dad. They’d built a trust between them that had her being completely honest with him when it came to things like this. He never judged her or scolded her too harshly for what she did, unlike her mom. It wasn’t like Kagome judged her, it was more intense protectiveness that had her worry much more heavily than her dad. Moroha knew that to an extent, especially since her dad had explained it to her plenty of times before.

Inuyasha could relate to her answer about wanting to know what her limits were, reminded of how he was when he was younger. He wanted to know how much alcohol he needed to drink to feel any sort of buzz and he found out that, if there was a limit, he never found it. The same went for smoking weed ー it never did anything for him. 

The sudden sound of vibration came from the teen’s jean pocket, peering down at it with uncertainty before seeing her dad gesture for her to answer it.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Moroha could see six missed messages and she was sure she knew who they were from.

> [SMS **received** from: Towa ] - well dad caught us. u in the doghouse too? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Setsuna ] - apparently dad called uncle inu. sorry moro (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Towa ] - rough. apparently we gotta answer to mom in the morning (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Setsuna ] - fuck. what about u hisui? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Hisui ] - squeaky clean on my end. kilala saw me but i bribed her (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Towa ] - lucky bastard with his human parents (seen ✔️)

“Uncle Sess called you?” Moroha asked after reading the whole conversation, letting her attention lift back to find her dad’s somewhat indifferent expression.

“He was always a snitch. But you’re lucky he called  _ me  _ and not your mom.”

“Are you gonna tell her?”

Moroha saw her dad’s ear twitch, causing her to hone in on her own hearing to realize there were footsteps headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Eyes widened as she sunk in her seat, hearing her mom call out for her dad while giving him a pleading look.

“Don’t need to,” he replied, hearing her footsteps make their way towards where the two of them were sitting. 

“Inuyasha?” 

Kagome never slept well when Inuyasha wasn’t in bed beside her, almost always finding herself up and awake within the hour if he planned to work late. When she woke up and found the bed empty, she found herself not so much confused as she was irritated. She’d heard the faint sound of his phone vibrating in her sleep before he’d left, the tenor of his voice muffled in her mind as he exited the bedroom. 

When her mind had come online completely, she realized it must have been either his dad or brother calling him to put in some extra work. It frustrated her to no end, seeing how they made him work so many extra hours when he hadn’t even wanted to be a part of their company in the first place. But Inuyasha insisted he’d put in even more hours into his shop when he owned it and it was only every once in a while that he had to pull late nights. 

Kagome saw it differently.

Walking into the office, she saw Inuyasha on his own, looking at his laptop with a rather pensive look on his face. Standing on the opposite side of the desk, she leaned forward, pressing her hands flat against the wood with her head tilted, “Why are you up?”

Inuyasha lifted his gaze towards his wife’s, finding a small hint of fury behind them that his absence had woken her up, “Sesshomaru had some last-minute files he needed me to look over.”

“That couldn’t wait until morning?” 

“It  _ is  _ morning,” he teased, offering a smirk that had her both swoon and want to smack him.

“Shut up,” she snapped, only to see his smirk pull wider at her annoyance. leaning forward and lifting one of her hands to cup his chin, Kagome pressed a small kiss to his, “Come to bed, babe,” she purred, pressing one more kiss to his lips.

What Kagome couldn’t see was her daughter making a gagging face from underneath his desk.

“Ten minutes,” he offered, murmuring against her lips before Kagome let out a sigh and pushed herself off the desk to fold her arm across her chest.

“Fine. Ten minutes.”

However, Kagome didn’t move to leave and instead remained standing where she was, looking at her husband before flickering her gaze down toward beneath the desk. Inuyasha couldn’t help but give her a knowing smile, “Same goes for you, Moroha,” Kagome suddenly said, kicking her foot against the bottom of the desk and hearing a surprised yelp from her daughter. 

“Yes mom…” she conceded, Kagome watching her husband peer down towards their daughter with a shrug.

“I tried, kiddo.” 


End file.
